


Emmeryn

by orphan_account



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal
Genre: Gen, Zexal Fanwork Marathon, Zexal Spoilers, repost
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-28
Updated: 2014-05-28
Packaged: 2018-09-15 04:12:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9218438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: prompt: "Kaito and his mother; either a dream or some miracle working, but him at 18-19 dancing with her because she taught him how to dance when he was younger, before Haruto was born."dry your tears, love. this is not goodbye.





	

A dragon stops him at the door.  
  
Of course it's a dragon—what else is there to expect for him, after all—and it's a familiar dragon, too, a color scheme that he'd recognize by smell if he could—but there's something curious about it, he can tell even from a distance, even with his eyes closed and his heart stopped and his soul extracted. He puts a hand to his forehead and squints ahead, or whatever the spiritual equivalent of those actions would be, and what clambers forward from the crack in the door is Galaxy-Eyes, he's sure of it as he is sure he's dead; but Galaxy-Eyes is smaller here, and the sound it makes is quieter here, and either Kaito has lost his depth perception, or that isn't his partner at all.  
  
"Galaxy?" he calls, and his voice sounds hollow, echoes against the wall-less forever, simpers off and dies. There is blackness, there is the blue door standing before him, portals that shine like Astral World and he doesn't know what awaits him, doesn't feel his heart pounding in anticipation.  
  
The dragon stops in its tracks. It nods. Then it smiles, and beckons him forth.  
  
Cloud Dragon, he realizes, and takes a step.  
  
"Not yet, love."  
  
The dragon squeaks at the new sound and leans to look behind him. He—whatever is left of him—stops.  
  
"Where," she says, a hand on his shoulder, "do you think you're going?"  
  
"I don't know," he says. He frowns at her, her and her smile and her scolding eyes, and she's barely a decade older than him here. Feeling isn't something he can describe. "I didn't really plan this far."  
  
"No," she says, looking him up and down, and he thinks to look himself up and down, too. What is he in? His usual, Photon Mode, the spacesuit he died in? It could be anything, he realizes, as he takes in the flickering body and the flickering outfits and flickering time...  
  
"Kaito."  
  
"Mom?"  
  
She proffers her hand. He stare at it.  
  
"Kaito," she says again, softly, "Dance with me."  
  
"...What?"  
  
"Did you forget already?" she asks, disappointed. "I haven't been gone all that long, have I?"  
  
"I don't really…" he starts, but he takes her hand anyway, positions himself and he's taller now and they've never been eye-to-eye before, he's never been so nervous before and he's never felt so small and so big all at once before, as she moves his hands gently, guides him to the sway of music he can't hear, not anymore, and he forgets what he doesn't really.  
  
They dance. He remembers, sort of. Loses sight of her in the blackness a few times; loses sight of himself, too, but she never loses track of the time, and he remembers being small and being picked up and twirled around, carried around the world instead of carrying the world around with him.  
  
"Mom," he starts, when he catches sight of Cloud Dragon watching them and an urgent question comes to mind, an anxiousness about the swirling door he's supposed to have walked through by now, but she shakes her head.  
  
They stop. She kisses his forehead.  
  
"Not yet, love," she says again, and the door seals shut, and Cloud Dragon flies away, and she steps back and disappears and he calls after her but there's no use in running, and he wakes up in a bed in a room in a building with a sheet over him and his chest heaving, his heart beating and his eyes blinking—and Kaito pulls off the shroud and he is alive.


End file.
